That Wicked Witchcraft
by Angel Black1
Summary: Harry Potter is once again back at the Dursley's home, the summer before his seventh year. Mrs. Figg sends her granddaugter over to spend the day with him on Dudley's birthday and she teaches Harry to dance. Rated for kissing


That Wicked Witchcraft  
  
By Angel Black  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or ideas associated with Harry Potter. I also don't own Frank Sinatra, darn.  
  
"Mrs. Figg? This is Petunia" Petunia Dursley was standing in the kitchen, with the phone cradled to her ear. Seated at the kitchen table were her husband, Vernon, and her son Dudley. Her sharp eyes peered through the door to watch the bane of her existence-her good for nothing nephew, Harry Potter. The seventeen year old boy was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading some God awful book that she didn't even want to know the subject of.  
  
"Oh, hello Petunia, deary," Mrs. Figg's croaky voice brought Petunia back to the task at hand. "How are you today?"  
  
"Well enough, although some things will never be perfect," Here Petunia paused to cast a glare at her nephew, still immersed in his book. 'Most likely reading up on different types of toads to turn us into during the night,' Petunia thought bitterly.  
  
"Yes, deary, it is hard to be a perfectionist in an imperfect world," Mrs. Figg replied. "But perhaps there is something I could help you with?"  
  
This was what Petunia had been hoping for. "Actually, Mrs. Figg, there is. As I'm sure you remember tomorrow is our Dudder's birthday," Petunia began.  
  
"Oh, you must wish the little dear happy birthday for me. How old is he now? Fifteen?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
"Oh, he'll be a healthy boy of seventeen, Mrs. Figg," Petunia replied, nearly bursting with maternal pride. She looked over at her son, who was stuffing his face with pancakes and blinked back tears. Soon her dear little son would be leaving home. Getting married. Staring his own family.  
  
"Well, they sure do grow up quickly! But whatever can I help you with, dear? You do sound so dreadfully tired!" Mrs. Figg exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that is just the thing. Tomorrow Vernon and I will be taking Dudders out on the town, and you know how that cousin of his grates his nerves so. I'd hate to inconvenience you, but you know how I simply can't trust him at home alone. Would it be possible for him to spend the day with you?" Petunia asked with bated breath, remembering one dreadful birthday at the zoo.  
  
"Well, darling, I am sorry," Mrs. Figg began. "I'm afraid tomorrow I need to clean my whole house from top to bottom. My grandson is getting married in a few months, and he's bringing his fiancé over."  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Figg isn't there anything to be done?" Petunia moaned. Vernon looked up in alarm, obviously also remembering the disastrous zoo incident. Dudley looked as if he were about to throw a fit. Casting another dark look at her nephew, Petunia saw that the insolent boy was watching with interest.  
  
"Well, now, let me think," Mrs. Figg answered. "Yes, my granddaughter is about Harry's age. She's staying the summer with me. You see her parents are-" here she paused for a second before continuing, "well, anyways they left her to me. She's a sweet girl, very reliable. I could send her over tomorrow to keep Harry company."  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Figg, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Petunia responded cautiously. She'd trust any member of the Figg family, for they were perfectly normal. However, after years of assuring people that Harry Potter spent the school year in St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, she had nearly come to believe that to be true. She wouldn't want a sweet, innocent young girl alone with such a juvenile delinquent as her nephew. There was no telling what he would do!  
  
"Oh, dear, don't you worry about Leanna. The girl can take care of herself, and Harry's always been such a gentleman. I'm sure they'll be just fine together," Mrs. Figg assured Petunia.  
  
"Well, if you're quite positive," Petunia responded, still a bit unsure.  
  
"Absolutely, dear. I'll talk to Leanna as soon as she wakes up. I'm sure she'll be happy to spend the day with a young person. She's been cooped up with me all summer, you see."  
  
"Yes, well, thank you so very much. Send the girl around noon?" Petunia responded. At the word 'girl' both Dudley's and Harry's heads snapped to attention. Petunia sighed as she hung up with Mrs. Figg and explained the arrangement in hushed tones to her husband.  
  
Harry Potter, however, turned back to his book entitled 'Learning to Dance for Dummies' with disgust. (He did not really want to read the book, but Hermione Granger had informed him that he would be expected to open the Homecoming Ball at the beginning of next term and he figured he'd best learn). He was seventeen years old this year, and his aunt and uncle were still getting babysitters for him! 'Why, oh why wouldn't Dumbledore let me move in with the Weasleys?' Harry thought mournfully.  
  
"Listen, boy," Harry looked up as he heard his uncle's snarling voice. "Mrs. Figg's granddaughter will be coming over tomorrow to keep an eye on you while we're out for Dudley's birthday."  
  
"I heard," Harry replied dryly. Vernon's face turned purple for an instance before he got his temper under control. After throwing a tool at an employee at work, he had been ordered to take anger management courses. The courses had worked wonders. Harry had never seen so many shades in a face before.  
  
"I'll have you know that the girl will be well armed against you," Mr. Dursley informed his nephew acidly before storming out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes. He tried to picture the girl. Somehow a vision of a girl who was much too skinny with glasses too large for her face and a large cat under her arm came to mind. Harry shuddered and pushed the mental image from his mind. 'Maybe she'll just leave if I bore her enough,' Harry thought morosely.  
  
That night Harry sat down at the desk in his room. He was in his pajamas already, and writing a letter to Ron Weasley to let him know of the woes of living with Muggles. Sighing, he looked over at Hedwig, who was anxious to get out. He reached out to pet his snowy white owl.  
  
"Just hold on, Hedwig," Harry said softly. "I need to finish this letter to Ron, and then you can leave for a few days."  
  
Looking down again, he read over his letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
The Muggles are going to drive me insane soon. Tomorrow is their precious 'Dudder's' birthday, and that's all well, but they're having me babysat at home. Worst of all is Mrs. Figg is sending her granddaughter over. I've never met her, but any offspring of Mrs. Figg is bound to be dreadful.  
  
I'll just have to suffer through it, I suppose, but be sure to tell me when you can have me over next. Just think: after this year I'll never have to come back to this bloody sorry excuse for a home again. Well, I think I'll turn in for the night. Besides, I think Hedwig is anxious to get out of the house. Not that I blame her.  
  
Keep me informed about the happenings in the wizarding world. I really should get a subscription to the Daily Prophet.  
  
Contemplating Escape Routes,  
  
Harry.  
  
PS- I'll be sure to send you a detailed letter about tomorrow, although I'm sure you'll only laugh at my pain.  
  
With that, Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's outstretched leg. He watched Hedwig fly off into the dark night, then turned away from the window with a sigh. He climbed into bed and reached over to turn off the lamp, dreading the daylight.  
  
All too soon it was 11:30, and Petunia was pounding on his door.  
  
"Harry Potter! Get up this instance! Leanna will be here in half an hour!" Petunia hollered through the door. Harry moaned and rolled out of bed. He stretched and then stumbled sleepily towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Harry let the cool water wash over him, waking him up. He washed his hair and lathered his body quickly before turning off the water. He toweled dry and reached for the clothes he had brought with him. This year his clothes actually fit him. Hermione had gotten her drivers license, and had driven out to Privet Drive to take Harry shopping for clothes.  
  
It was a rather cool summer, so Harry was glad that Hermione had convinced him to buy a few sweaters, too. He now pulled on a dark green sweater that hung closely around his lean frame and a pair of blue jeans that Hermione had jokingly told him made him look "oh, so hot." Harry knew for a fact that Hermione was crazy over Ron, and that Ron was just as infatuated with Hermione. 'Now if only they could figure that out,' Harry thought.  
  
A pounding at the door made Harry jump.  
  
"Hurry up, boy! The girl's here!" Vernon's voice hissed through the door.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. They landed on a cologne bottle that Hermione had also convinced Harry to buy. "After all, Harry," Hermione had said with a laugh, "you may be glad you got it someday. Girls like a guy that smells good!" Shrugging, Harry figured why not. So Harry lazily walked down the steps, smelling quite nice in Giorgio Armani's Aqua.  
  
When he saw the girl sitting on the couch, he was glad he bothered with the cologne. She was slender and, he was guessing, quite short. Harry doubted if she would come up past his shoulder if she were standing. Her face looked elfin, with her small nose and high cheekbones. She wore very little make up, and her brown hair was about shoulder length and curled out slightly at the ends. She was dressed in a simple lilac skirt that ended just above her knees and a white tank top with a button up sweater over it. She was smiling and talking politely to his aunt, uncle, and cousin, and hadn't seemed to notice him yet.  
  
When Petunia saw Harry, she stood and cleared her throat. The girl looked up and, immediately looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks. Harry wondered if he had forgotten to zip his pants, but a discreet look told him that wasn't it. He shrugged and tried to pay attention to what his aunt was saying.  
  
"....Here's our cell phone number in case you need to contact us, Leanna. If he says anything at all that makes you uncomfortable-"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," The girl interrupted with a smile. She had a soft voice that Harry was sure would be a soprano. He wanted her to talk again. She looked over and him and smiled, "Hi, I'm Leanna, by the way."  
  
Harry smiled and took the hand she had extended, "Harry Potter."  
  
He saw her eyes flicker slightly as she smiled, but then she turned away.  
  
"Well, happy birthday Dudley. I don't want to keep you all, do have a good time," She said.  
  
Petunia dragged her son from the room, who was suddenly thinking that perhaps Harry should go along with his parents and he should stay home. Vernon gave Harry a glare before handing a small can over to the girl. She looked from it to the large man in confusion.  
  
"Don't be afraid to use that if you need it," Vernon Dursley said curtly before walking out of the room. Harry tried to see what was in the can, but he couldn't see. Leanna turned to look at Harry for a moment, and he saw her eyes which were a lovely, deep shade of green, were sparkling with amusement.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, pointing to the can. He'd never felt so awkward in his life. Leanna moved to his side, and noticed how her skirt swayed slightly as she walked. She tossed the can to him, and he looked down at the label before flushing.  
  
"Does your uncle often give strangers pepper spray?" She asked lightly.  
  
"Err, well I suppose not," Harry stammered, quite embarrassed.  
  
"Some sense of humor he's got," Leanna replied, sensing his discomfort. Harry looked down at her to see that she was still smiling her soft smile. " So, have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, I actually woke up about half an hour ago," Harry replied with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Me too, do you want some breakfast?" Leanna asked as she moved past him to the kitchen. 'I'm going to kill my grandmother,' she thought as she caught a whiff of his cologne. When she had agreed to spend the day with her grandmother's neighbor's nephew, she had failed to mention he was gorgeous- and Harry Potter!  
  
Leanna went to Hogwarts as well, but she was a Ravenclaw and a year below the famous Harry Potter, so she doubted if Harry recognized her at all. She was friends with Ginny Weasley, however, and had admired him from afar. 'And now I'm alone, in a strange house, with Harry Potter! Wait till Ginny hears about this!' Leanna thought.  
  
Harry followed the small brunette into the kitchen, and sat down as she cooked eggs, bacon, and toast. He had to grin-it was almost as if they were playing house. As the pretty girl sat down across from him, he tried to think of something to begin a conversation with.  
  
"Err, so how're you related to Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked, even though he knew she was the old lady's granddaughter.  
  
"Erm, she's my grandma," Leanna replied as she served Harry and then herself. Harry took a tentative bite-just because a girl was pretty didn't mean she was a good cook. Hermione had grown to become quite attractive, but she couldn't cook well at all. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Leanna could cook quite well.  
  
"Right. This is good, by the way," Harry replied.  
  
"Thank you," Leanna replied. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, not sure what to say.  
  
"So, err, where do you, err, go to school?" Harry asked. Leanna looked up and chuckled softly. 'Guess he doesn't recognize me.'  
  
"Where do you go to school?" Leanna asked, and grinned as she saw Harry freeze.  
  
"Err...how about you don't have to tell me if I don't have to tell you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Truce," Leanna replied with a giggle. After breakfast, Harry helped her clear the table and clean the dishes. Standing by his side, Leanna again caught scent of his cologne, and closed her eyes for a moment. He really smelled wonderful.  
  
Harry saw the girl with her eyes closed and frowned with concern. "Err, are you all right?"  
  
Leanna's eyes snapped open and she flushed. "Yes, I'm fine I was just, err, well-I had a headache for a moment, but it, err, it's gone now," Leanna finished lamely. Harry was still frowning down at her in concern, and the two teens finished the dishes in silence.  
  
After they were finished, Harry led Leanna into the living room a bit nervously. He almost wished that his nightmare of the skinny girl with the cat had come true. Being with a pretty girl and not knowing what to saw was almost worse. He sat down on the couch, and Leanna sat down next to him. Harry was acutely away that his arm was touching hers, but he didn't move away from her.  
  
"We can watch TV, or a DVD, if you'd like. Or the Dursleys have plenty of board games," Harry let his voice trail off. Leanna looked up at him and smiled, before turning her attention to a book on the coffee table. Harry flushed a bit as she leaned forward and picked up 'Learning to Dance for Dummies.'  
  
"Err, yes at school we're having a ball, and I'm expected to sort of open it and I'm hopeless at dancing so my friend helped me find this to teach me," Harry stammered. Leanna smiled and thought 'must be Hermione Granger'.  
  
"You can't learn to dance with a book, though, Harry," Leanna replied with a teasing smile.  
  
Harry flushed a bit, but smiled back. "Well, believe me, you haven't seen me dance. It really couldn't hurt."  
  
Leanna tipped her head to the side for a moment before responding, "show me."  
  
"P-pardon?" Harry asked, eyes wide.  
  
Leanna smiled and stood up, holding her hand out to him. "You can't really be that bad."  
  
"Oh, yes I can."  
  
"Well, maybe I can help."  
  
"Err, I don't know...."  
  
"Come on, Harry," Leanna said, pulling him up, "it'll be fun."  
  
Harry noticed how soft her hand was before she pulled it out of his own and skipped over to the Dursleys CD collection. She skimmed through the titles before pulling out a Frank Sinatra CD and grinned at him. Harry shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. He pushed the coffee table to the side of the house to make room for dancing as Leanna put the CD in.  
  
"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," Harry teased.  
  
"Consider myself warned," Leanna shot back as she picked a song. She grinned thinking, 'Why not give him a little hint as to where I go to school?' She hit number 7 and turned to Harry as the music began to play.  
  
Those fingers in my hair  
  
That sly, come hither stare  
  
That strips my conscience bare  
  
It's Witchcraft  
  
And I've got not defense for it  
  
The heat is too intense for it  
  
What good would common sense for it do  
  
Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo  
  
When you arouse the need in me  
  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
  
Proceed with what your leading me to  
  
It's such an ancient pitch  
  
But one I wouldn't switch  
  
Cause there's no nicer witch than you  
  
Harry was slightly surprised by the choice of music, seeing as it spoke of magic and he was so accustomed to being hush hush about the 'm' word in the house. He smiled nervously and slid one arm around Leanna's waist and took her other hand in his. Her arm felt light on his shoulder, and he looked down at her, still not moving.  
  
"If I trample your toes, you're allowed to douse me with pepper spray, all right?" Harry joked.  
  
Leanna laughed nervously, noticing for the first time how much taller than her he was. 'Stupid stupid, why did you suggest this?' her brain was screaming at her. Harry began to gently sway, and took a tentative step, hoping against hope that he didn't hurt her. To his surprise, Leanna moved with him, and smiled.  
  
"You're doing just fine, Harry. Come on, now, the male is supposed to lead," Leanna encouraged him.  
  
Harry felt his face relax into a smile as he began to dance along with the music. He soon found that once he began to feel comfortable, the dancing seemed so much easier. He spun Leanna around, watching as her skirt flared out. When he pulled her back to him, she was much closer than before.  
  
Leanna once again felt intoxicated by the light, clean scent of Harry's cologne and absently wondered what kind he was wearing. She instinctively stepped closer and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 'No, Ginny will never believe this. This would be as unbelievable as if she were dancing with her crush!' Leanna smiled at this thought. She had found last year that Ginny was crazy for none other than Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy. Leanna thought this to be strange, but also in a bizarre way cute.  
  
Harry swallowed hard when Leanna rested her head on his shoulder, but he slid his arms around her shoulders. He felt her arms slip around his waist and he smiled down at her peaceful face. She really did remind him of an elf of some sort. After a moment, Harry realized that they had stopped moving.  
  
He also realized that Leanna's face, with her eyes still closed and a small, innocent smile on her lips, was tilted towards him. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her, and wished he hadn't thought it immediately. But the thought wouldn't leave his mind. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers.  
  
Leanna's eyes fluttered open when she felt Harry's breath, gentle against her cheek. Harry's bright green eyes were searching her own curiously, and Leanna's breath caught when his gaze flicked to her lips and back to her eyes. Harry brought his hand to her cheek.  
  
"Leanna," Harry whispered, wondering why he couldn't speak out, "I think I might kiss you."  
  
"I think I might let you, Harry," Leanna breathed back.  
  
Harry tangled his hand in her silky hair and pulled her face to his own. He kissed her gently and slowly, not wanting to scare her or move too fast. One of his arms was wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close against him. She tasted like vanilla, and after a moment he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.  
  
Leanna's head was spinning, and she held onto Harry's shoulders tightly to keep her balance. She'd been kissed by other boys before, but none had been this gentle or careful with her. Leanna had never felt as incredibly safe as she did now. She responded willingly, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck when he deepened the kiss.  
  
When Leanna put her arms around Harry's neck, Harry slid his other hand from her hair to her waist. He pulled her up on her tiptoes, now crushing her against him tightly. After a few moments Harry backed away, his arms still gripping Leanna's waist against him. He was breathing heavily, but smiling. Leanna's face was flushed as she snuggled against Harry's chest. She stole a shy glance at Harry and smiled.  
  
Harry led her to the couch and she sat down. He walked away and crouched before Dudley's extensive collection of DVDs, trying to sort out what had just happened. He wasn't sure if he should have kissed Leanna, but couldn't seem to feel sorry about it. He put on a movie that he thought she might like; one that had made Aunt Petunia cry. He pushed play and walked back over to the couch, grabbing a blanket on his way back.  
  
Harry sat with his back against the arm of the couch, and Leanna crawled over to him at his gesture. She snuggled with her back against his chest and her head resting comfortably on his shoulder by his neck. Harry leaned down and kissed her nose as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the blanket over their legs. He frowned and wondered if he'd ever see her again after this summer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leanna asked when she saw his frown. She wondered if he was regretting kissing her after all.  
  
"I was just wondering how I'd manage to see you again when school starts up again. You see I go-"  
  
"-to Hogwarts," Leanna finished for him, and giggled at the surprise on his face. "So do I," She said simply, settling back to watch the movie.  
  
"Hmm. That makes things easier. Why didn't you say so before?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it, I suppose."  
  
"What house are you in, though? I don't think I've seen you around at all!"  
  
"Ravenclaw, and I'm a sixth year. I've been in Gryffindor a few times, though. I'm friends with Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, frowning again. "She won't mind, will she? I mean, Ron used to always tease me that she-"  
  
"Loved you?" Leanna interrupted again with a grin. "Actually, Ginny's affections are somewhat more, err, Slytherin orientated, shall we say?"  
  
"No!" Harry said with a laugh. "Ron would freak out."  
  
"Oh, yes he would. She's been crushing on Draco Malfoy for a year now!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped with surprise. 'This day is just full of surprises,' he thought. He chuckled softly and sat back, turning his attention to the movie. Leanna did the same, and soon they were fast asleep. That was the scene the Dursleys walked in on two hours later, the innocent young Leanna wrapped up in their good for nothing nephew's arms. Both teens looked so peaceful that even Vernon was somewhat reluctant to wake them.  
  
"I see you two got on well enough," He spat out.  
  
Leanna smiled cheerfully and assented that they had, and had found that they had much in common as well. Before the Dursleys could figure out what she meant by that, Leanna leaned forward to plant a kiss on Harry's cheek. They stood and Harry fetched her coat for her.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" He asked as she opened the door.  
  
"You bet. Do you think you could help me with my Potions essay?" Leanna asked.  
  
"Sure. Snape's so evil, isn't he?"  
  
"Absolutely. Homework over holiday!" Leanna moaned.  
  
"Who's Snape?" Aunt Petunia asked cautiously.  
  
"One of our professors at Hogwarts," Harry grinned at the horrified look on his aunt's face. Petunia fell to a chair in the front hall weakly. To think- she had not one, but two of those-those freaks in her home all day! It was a mercy that they were all still alive!  
  
Harry grinned once again and pecked Leanna on the lips as she slipped out the door. His smile didn't fade as he saw the glares that were being directed at him from his three relatives. As he ran up the stairs to his room to write his letter to Ron, he sang, "because it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft, and although I know it's strictly taboo...."  
  
A/N: Well, that was cute, if I do say so myself. I'd like your opinion, though-please leave a review! 


End file.
